Chasing the Skateboard
NOTICE: THIS WILL BE IN 1ST PERSON POINT OF VIEW INSTEAD OF 3RD PERSON. I was riding my skateboard through a literal graveyard for some reason. I had no idea why. I stopped and looked at one tombstone that seemed to stand out. I strapped my skateboard to my back and looked at the name. It read, 'Korbyn Matthews. 1964-2012. Died from a car crash.' Wait a minute. This is my mom. The name on the tombstone to the right was Frank Matthews. Dad! I stood up, backed up, and tripped and fell. I got up and ran as fast as I could, trying very hard to hold back any tears. I didn't go very far before running out of breath. A piece of paper was blown into my face. I grabbed it and read it. 'Chase Matthews. Aged 13. Female. Eyes are brown. Hair color is dark red.' It had a picture of me when I was younger. "This is an old record of me." I said to myself. I felt blank. My real name is Chase. I've went by the name Scooter ever since I was in school. Nobody even knew that my name was Chase. I was kicked out of high school because my grades sucked and I couldn't improve at all. It made me feel like crap. I was 14 when it happened. I had completely zoned out and bumped into somebody that looked like Ember. She spoke in a Scottish accent, which caught me off, "Where ya goin'? Ya look like you've seen a banshee!" What was she talking about? I don't even know what a banshee is! "Eh? I'm sorry Ember, I don't get what you're saying." I strap my skateboard to my back and run past her. I don't know where I'm running to. I'm Canadian. A stereotypical Canadian. Very stereotypical. I say eh, I'm weird, etc. I wish I could change that, really. I never liked being Canadian. It really sucked. I stop zoning out and realize I'm in Oniontown. "Whoa whoa, WHOA! How did I get here?!" A person walks up to me. I recognize him. It's one of the guys that made fun of Allan. "What are you doing in front of my face?" I spat out. I know Oniontown folk. They don't take bullcrap from anyone, especially girls under the age of 13. I'm 15 and I look male. People wouldn't know. The guy spoke, "I know who you are, Chase Matthews. And I know why you don't go by yer' real name." I knew his name. It's Micheal. He goes by that, not Mike or anything else. He's a few inches taller than me and skinny. I could easily knock him down. But I won't. He can still take a fight. "Chase," he said. "I'm sorry that I teased your brother. I only followed what the other guys were doing." I blinked. "I forgive you." I walked off back to my old apartment in Starlight City. End. Category:Stories written by G